Because of You
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: When Katy is tragically killed in a car accident, she leaves behind Maya Penelope Hart as an orphan. When a certain lawyer adopts her, and her sister becomes law, is the story's ending as happy as it seems? Will a certain cowboy get in the way of this new family? Will Maya's betrayal lead to a tragic event that claims the life of an individual? Lucaya and Rucas.
1. Chapter 1: Leap of Faith

**Because of You**

 **Chapter 1: Leap of Faith  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **Summary : **_When Katy is tragically killed in a car accident, she leaves behind Maya Penelope Hart as an orphan. When a certain lawyer adopts her, and her sister becomes law, is the story's ending as happy as it seems? Will a certain cowboy get in the way of this new family?_

 **Third Person POV (October, 2013)**

"You know what would be great?" Riley asked. Maya grinned, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

 _"What?"_ The way Maya said it made it sound like a challenge and a dare.

"If we were sisters," Riley finished, smiling widely at her.

"Never gonna happen," Maya snorted.

"That's okay. You're already like my sister," Riley assured her cheerfully.

"Thanks, Riles," Maya said softly. "You are too."

 **(Late January, 2014)**

Katy was out running errands after a late light at the diner, leaving twelve-and-a-half year old Maya home all alone. But she didn't mind it. It gave her peace and quiet to work on her art.

There was a knock on the door, and despite Katy always telling Maya never to open the door to a stranger, Maya felt compelled to.

"Are you Maya Hart?" The gruff police officer asked. She nodded, wide-eyed.

"Do you have any family around?" Again, Maya nodded.

"D-Downstairs in apartment 23."

The police officer led her down to the Matthews' apartment, knocking again roughly on the door. Mrs. Matthews answered with a confused, wary expression.

To this day, Maya still wonders about how her life would have been different if Mrs. Matthews had never answered to the gruff, pounding police officer.

"Do you happen to be To-Topanga Matthews?"

"Yes," Mrs. Matthews answered. "What is this about?"

"Maya's mother was killed in a car accident tonight. And you are on the papers as Maya's godmother."

Mrs. Matthews had hold onto Maya's arm to keep her from falling over. Her eyes filled up with tears and her body felt numb, detached from everything going on around her. Tears fell out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to believe what was happening.

"Will you and your husband take custody?" Maya didn't notice that Mr. Matthews had made his way over to the trio.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other. There wasn't a bit of doubt in their eyes.

"Tell me where to sign."

 **(September, 2014)**

 ** _Beep... Beep... BEEP..._**

"Maya! Get up. It's the first day of seventh grade!" Riley shouted excitedly. Maya Matthews groaned, rolling over to glare at Riley.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Maya laughed and atoms up. "Fine, I surrender." Riley took off in search of breakfast and Maya trailed after her.

Subway here we come!

 **OoOoOoO**

"You wanna be like me?" Maya glanced over to where a blonde teenager was sitting in the corner. "Go talk to him."

"I don't want to think so much," Riley answered, catching the boy's eye, his green eyes friendly. Riley watched Maya talk to the boy for a moment and came back over.

"He's free, Riles. We just broke up."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to talk?" Riley joked in a pseudo-serious voice.

Without warning Maya pushed Riley into the kid's lap.

"Hi," she grinned softly. "We were just talking about you. You used to date my friend."

"I'm Lucas," he introduced in a slight twang. It turned Riley to Jell-O.

"Riley," she breathed. She didn't want to leave his arms.

Maya watched, unaware of what would come from her decision to push Riley into the blonde cowboy.

 **Tell me what you thought! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2: When Everything Changed

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **A/N: _If you ship_ Lucaya _hardcore, and you are the type of person who hates_ Rucas _themes, you may want to leave now. This contains_ some _Lucaya, but some points may make some upset._ Rucas _is_ endgame _. Just a fair warning._ :)**

 **Third Person POV (October, 2013)**

Riley almost died when Lucas, the-hot-cowboy-from-the-subway-Lucas (that same one!) walked into her dad's history class.

She learned his name was Lucas Friar and his hot, Texan accent wasn't just a figment of her overactive imagination.

She didn't pay attention to class at all. Riley couldn't, even if she had wanted to. His smile was implanted into her brain, and her heart. Her eyes were always on him.

After class Riley and Maya walked off towards art, which Maya was excited about though she tried to pretend that she didn't care. Riley trudged after her, her mind on the subway boy.

"Howdy, ma'am," Lucas greeted Riley and Maya in the art room.

"Ladies," came Farkle's reply.

 **OoOoOoO**

"I never will break you, will I, Huckleberry?" It had been Maya's goal since she first met the blonde cowboy; their "game."

"Nope, Short Stack," Lucas responded. Maya glared at him. She looked at Riley for help in the argument, smoldering, but the brunette remained pitifully silent.

"Riley!"

"What? What do you want me to say?" Riley asked. Maya didn't say anything. If her sister had to ask, she obviously wouldn't understand. They saw the world differently.

"Sisters should stick up for each other, no matter what, Riley."

 **OoOoOoO**

"Riles, lets make a pact. We're sisters, and we're never gonna let boys influence that, right?" It was all that Maya could hope. "I just don't want anything to chance."

"Of course, Peaches," Riley assured her innocently, blissfully unaware of the events soon to unfold and the drastic change to come.

 **OoOoOoO**

Thing had been different since the yearbook, but when Lucas grabbed her face in Texas, she kissed him.

And he her.

And that night, by the fire, Lucas and Maya became a couple. Maya truly cared about him. She had realized that when Lucas had gotten on Tombstone, but kissing him was something she had never imagined.

 **OoOoOoO (This is where the AU begins.)**

Maya and Lucas never had a serious relationship. But Maya would go over to his house and end up in his bed for hours, all without Riley suspecting anything. Lucas and Riley had grown closer, and she still loves Lucas.

 _"Home alone. Riley's at library. Wanna come over?"_ Maya texted Lucas.

 _"Kk. Be at your window in five,"_ Lucas responded almost immediately.

As Lucas thrusted into her, Maya swore she heard a door open.

"Maya?"

Riley's hurt, shocked face was permanently implanted into Maya's head. She quickly tried to get dressed and gather her thoughts.

"Why are you here?" Lucas wanted to smack himself when he blurted that out.

"I just- I- God," Riley stumbled, frozen in her position. As she quickly turned to leave, Maya ran after her.

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thanks! :)**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): Glad you like the story line. Thank you so much!**

 **Kaptinkupcakes333 : Here you go below. **

**LittleBitNerdy : Thank you! Most people flame me for that, but it's just how I write. ㈏0 ㈏0**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3: In an Instant

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **A/N: _SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!_**

 **(December, 2014)**

"I just- I- God," Riley stumbled, frozen in her position. As she quickly turned to leave, Maya ran after her.

"Don't talk to me," Riley demanded, never turning around. She was near tears and desperate to get out.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," Riley snapped shakily. Maya couldn't get her legs to cooperate anymore. The situation hit her hard. She stood in the middle of the hallway, watching Riley leave with regret, feeling sick to her stomach.

* * *

Somehow, Riley's feet took her to her Uncle Josh's apartment. She stood outside the door for what felt like hours before she finally knocked.

"Riley? Are you okay?" Her uncle asked her, allowing her to step inside of his small, slightly messy but still welcoming and cozy apartment.

"I-I found Lucas and Maya having sex," Riley stumbled, biting back a fresh wave of salty tears. Uncle Josh rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably (he didn't do great with emotions) before wrapping his arms around Riley. He didn't try to do anything drastic, (like searching furiously for Lucas) for which Riley was grateful for. He just let her cry while occasionally mumbling that it would be okay.

Somehow, she didn't believe him.

 **(December 20th)**

The first words the girl's spoke to each pother didn't go as calmly as planned.

Riley: "He was my boyfriend first!"

Maya: "I like him now!"

Riley: "You pushed me into him!"

Maya: "I stepped back for you!"

Riley: "You never said you liked him!"

After a week of living in the World of The Silent Treatment, that was how Maya and Riley spent their Saturday afternoon.

 _You never asked_ , Maya thought, right before Riley yelled, "What happened to liking Uncle Josh?"

"He never liked me back like Lucas did," Maya whispered.

* * *

Riley didn't talk to Lucas. Neither did Maya, until she got the flu. A pit of worry rested in her stomach, combined with the nausea, left her permanent address being the lovely bathroom, which to her was better than living in the Silent and Simmering Rileytown.

Mayaville's The Bathroom was much less tense, despite the fact that she kept mulling over a month ago, when Lucas's condom broke while they were at his house together.

When the nausea subsided, two days later, she took a quick trip to the store via the crowded subway, with sunglasses and a cute floppy hat in hand. She spent probably twenty minutes in the Target bathroom across the street from where she bought the pregnancy test, not wanting to get caught at home with it. Finally, she summoned enough courage (and acrobatic-ness) to pee on the stick successfully. After doing so, she read it with shaking hands.

 **A/N:** I gots a question, guys and gals. In this story, would **_Joshaya_ ** be wrong? Because now after the adoption Josh is also Maya's uncle. What do you guys think about it? I'm just not sure **.**

 **Sand1128 : Yup lol. But someone else may do it for us... :)**

 **LittleBitNerdy : I remember reading that story! You did amazing with it! (By the way, Update.) Thank you for reviewing as always!**

 **Gmwyay** **: Awww thank you! Here you go!**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : :)!**

 **I have a collab with LittleBitNerdy on her profile please check it out!**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4: Disappointments and Doctors

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **(December 21st, 2014)**

When the nausea subsided, two days later, Maya took a quick trip to the store via the crowded subway, with sunglasses and a cute floppy hat in hand for disguise. She spent probably twenty minutes in the Target bathroom across the street from where she bought the pregnancy test, not wanting to get caught at home with it. Finally, she summoned enough courage (and acrobatic-ness) to pee on the pregnancy stick successfully. After doing so, she read it with shaking hands.

Two little lines appeared clearly on the tiny screen.

Positive.

Maya leaned against the wall for support, tears steaming down her face, while struggling for breathe. The word "Positive" replayed over and over in her mind, like a broken, taunting record.

She splashed cold water on her face, since she was makeup-less, after regaining a brief episode of semi-composure. The walk home was long, but she used it to numbly mull over her options. Her mind was so frazzled and in such a state of shock that she couldn't find up with any. The only option that was seemingly plausible seemed to be that the test was wrong, right?

Her mind was clear enough that she mentally made a note to see a doctor. She didn't want to, though.

She knew, deep down inside, that it would only confirm her darkest fears. She was way too young for this.

* * *

When she called to make a doctor's appointment, they told her that she would have to bring in an adult.

"But, is there anyway I can just come in by myself?" Maya begged.

"Nope, sorry sweetheart," the receptionist lady had told her.

Crap.

Maya was bawling like a baby with ashamed tears when she broke down and told Mrs. Matthews. She was, basically, like her mother.

"I'm so sorry," Maya whispered, barely able to form coherent words. Mrs. Matthews rubbed her back and wrapped her in a motherly embrace.

"I am so disappointed in you, Maya. I thought you knew better than that. But I ain't really mad, Maya. Just very disappointed."

That almost hurt worse then being just mad.

* * *

"Miss Matthews, have you picked out a name yet? You're due June 19," Doctor Ross told her.

Maya let the news soak in. She couldn't believe it. Her first reaction was to be mad, and then upset, and then she tried to pull herself together.

Don't be weak.

"You know, you're still legal for abortion. The cut off isn't until twenty-four weeks after -" Maya cut the doctor off, shaking her head.

"I can't do that."

"Then you better start thinking about can do," Mrs. Matthews reached over and patted her daughter's hand comfortingly.

 ** _A/n: Stay Gold, and remember, the answer to life is 42! :)_**

 **LittleBitNerdy : Awwww, and I can't wait! Thanks so much. **

**Aliqueen16 : Thank you so much for taking the time to comment! :) **

**Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thank you for the insight.**

 **Guest (1): Yeah, I figured. Thank you! **

**Sand1128 : Lol. Thank you!**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	5. Chp 5: Effects of Bored, Desperate Teens

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **(January 2nd, 2015)**

Even though Maya was only two months along, she felt like she was showing enormously. Her wardrobe consisted of sweatpants, baggy hoodies, and T-shirts.

"Mom," Maya asked as Topanga cut onions for the tacos for dinner. It was just the two of them home, Riley was out, doing something that Maya wasn't aware of with Uncle Josh. Riley spoke some words to her, but she wasn't completely forgiven. But Maya still hasn't told her about the baby, and she couldn't figure out a way to tell her.

"Yes, Maya darling?"

"What do you think of the name Hazel August, if it's a girl, like from "The Fault In Our Stars?" Maya proposed. Mrs. Matthews smiled softly, encouragingly.

"Sounds beautiful."

"Thank you," Maya mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the attention.

 **(February 1st)**

Things had slowly became less tense. Maya and Riley weren't necessarily talking deep all of the time, but it wasn't volatile either.

"Can I go out for a walk? Just for, like, an hour?" Maya questioned her mom. She wanted a bit of time to think.

"Of course. Just be careful," Mrs. Matthews responded.

"Always. Bye," Maya responded as she left.

* * *

As Maya walked slowly down the street, thinking to herself, she couldn't help but feel watched. She shook it off as hormones or paranoia. When she got to a rundown side of New York, less busy, a gruff voice called out to her.

"How you doin', babe?" Four tall, strong guys approached a frightened Maya. One was dark, Mexican, and the two others had lighter skin with blond and the last one had brown hair. The two blondes looked to be brothers. Their eyes were cold, their smiles telling of their intentions.

The Mexican pushed Maya roughly against a building and the other two brothers grabbed her feet to hold her down. She screamed, but the brown haired guy put his hand over her mouth. She bit down hard, tasting blood, but was promptly slapped across the face. Blood ran down her cheek from the cut.

"Where's your wallet, girlie?" A guy asked. Through the chaos of being slapped, punched, and kicked in the head, stomach, and face, she couldn't tell where the voice came from.

"She doesn't have any man!" One hollered.

"She saw our faces!" Another responded, sounding panicked.

Maya heard a small click sound of a knife and felt a white-hot burning pain in her stomach. Blood covered her jacket as Maya's vision starred to turn blurry. She swore she heard a car horn before everything turned black.

* * *

The rest of the day after Mom told me about Maya was a blur. I couldn't even remember getting into the car. My foot tapped nervously.

I sat by her bedside, tears slipping down my face. She had been beaten, jumped, and stabbed by some teenagers. A man stopped to help her and called the ambulance, but Maya was critical by time she arrived at the hospital. My fists balled, another sob racking through my body.

"Mom?" I asked quickly.

"What?" She asked, sounding panicked. She started looking Maya over to see what had caused my scared tone.

"Maya doesn't have her ring on." There was a paper red mark on her finger where the ring had set for months, but no ring.

"They must have taken it," Dad whispered quietly.

"Maya, I forgive you, you know. But you can let go. Don't be scared. But you can come back too," I was sobbing so hard that I wondered how the words coherently escaped my mouth. "You may think you have nothing to come back to, but you have me, Mom, Dad, Lucas, Farkle, gosh, Maya, even Uncle Josh is here in the waiting room! I love you, Peaches. You're my sister. Please." I couldn't continue, I laid my head next to Maya's mangled leg on the sheet and sobbed.

 **A/N: LONG CHAPTER! Yay! :) Please review.**

 **LittleBitNerdy : I love animals. I'm gonna be a vet when I get older. What breed is he? And I've had this name picked out forever, so I'm gonna use it, but thank you! **

**Aliqueen16 : Well, does this answer your question? And I decided to focus more on Topanga/Maya in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : I won't be doing Joshaya, I got the idea for something different lol. **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6: The Need

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 *** * * I thought I'd make it clear, Riley is 14 in this story, Lucas is 15, and Farkle is 14 1/2.**

 **(Third Person; January 4th, 2015)**

Riley squeezed Maya's cold, clammy hand softly. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews sat next to Maya, whispering their own variations of encouraging words of, "I love you too, Maya," when the heart monitor started to beep wildly.

On instinct, Riley backed away from her best friend and sister, shaking violently, as various nurses and doctors rushed in with different things in their hands.

"All clear!" One shouted, slapping Maya with the defibrillator. One, twice, and then...

"We got a weak heartbeat!"

"We need to rush her into surgery to save the baby..." The doctor continued in a foreign language to Riley. But she caught the words, "risky," and, "C section."

"Baby?" She suddenly croaked out as it all began to sink in.

"Riley, honey, Maya- Maya's pregnant," Mr. Matthews said quietly.

As they were shown out of the room, things slowly but surely sank in for Riley. It was Lucas's baby.

Hours later, Mrs. Matthews woke up her daughter as a doctor approached them.

"I am so sorry. We couldn't save Maya. Her baby, a girl, is alive, but weak and struggling to breathe," the young doctor told the Matthews clan, their faces clouded with horror.

Riley's mind traveled to Lucas. How was she suppose to tell him?

 _"Hey, Lucas, you have a baby. With Maya. Who by the way is dead._ "

Riley buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

 **Riley's POV**

The next few days was an empty, painful blur. I laid in bed, doing absolutely nothing but choking down a few cups of water and whatever my mom forced me to eat, occasionally fitfully sleeping, and showered. But I only did that when we went up to the hospital to see her baby. Mom, Dad, and I were taking turns staying at the hospital with her.

I didn't call anybody, I didn't talk to anybody, not even when Farkle came and visited me. Lucas didn't know yet. I was planning to tell him, but I wanted to wait until the baby was out of the PICU at least.

"They even have a grief counselor available at the school," Farkle had told me. I barely nodded, not saying anything, but Farkle continued.

"I'm thinking that I might do it. You know, it might a be good idea," he suggested.

"I don't want to talk to some stranger about my sister. Please go, Farkle, I can't do this," the first part started off angry, and my voice slowly faded to nothing but a whisper.

He left me there, completely alone.

Mom came in hours later and told me that they were home from talking to the police.

"Will you get her ring back?" I asked in monotone.

"There's a witness that saw the boys drive off. The cops are trying to find them, honey," Dad said encouragingly.

"We named Maya's baby," Mom said, trying to change the subject. They continued, telling me that Lucas was fifteen years old, if he wouldn't take his baby, we would. If she survived. There still wasn't a guarantee.

"What's her name?"

"Hazel August."

 **LittleBitNerdy : Aww! I love boxers! And here you go! ****Thank you so much!** **Miracles can happen, but Hazel could still die... The suspense.**

 **Aliqueen16 : Thank you so much! Your questions were answered here, and I'll try to answer the ring question soon. :)**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	7. Chapter 7: Hazel and Lucas

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 *** * * I thought I'd make it clear, Riley is 14 in this story, Lucas is 15, and Farkle is 14 1/2.**

 **(Third Person; January 10th, 2015)**

Hazel got moved out of the intensive care unit after exactly seven days, much to my relief. I hoped that she wouldn't get stolen away from me. For a baby just seventeen weeks old, it was a miracle she survived. When I saw her, looking like the beautiful combination of Maya's small nose, Lucas's Hazel green eyes, and Maya's blonde hair, I knew what I needed to do. I knew that I loved her.

Riley **: _Hey. Can you come over to talk?_**

Lucas **: _For what? Farkle's been avoiding me, and you won't talk to me. Is it because of Maya? I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. But what's going on?_**

Riley **: _Not exactly. I'll tell you when you get here. It's important._**

Lucas **: _Alright. Be there in 10._**

* * *

A knock at the door signaled Lucas's arrival. I nervously opened the door for him and mutely sat down on the couch, while he followed my movements.

"Lucas... I have to tell you something important..."

"Which is?"

"You have a daughter," I finally blurted out. His faced turned from relaxed and curious to freaked out and very uncomfortable.

"But- we- never..."

"Not with me!" I clarified quickly. "With... With Maya. Her name is Hazel August. She's really sick, Lucas."

He ran a nervous hand through his messy blonde hair. He looked tired.

"I need a second to comprehend all of this..." He stuttered out.

"Think about what?"

"What I'm suppose do," he responded. I started getting defensive.

"You mean you might not keep Hazel?" I demanded.

"I don't know! You said she's sick?"

"Why are you even thinking about this?" It was stupid then, but when he hesitated, it felt like betrayal. To me, to Hazel... to Maya.

"Why are you even mad at me, Riley?" Lucas asked.

"If you don't want Hazel, I'm raising her. She's my niece. Maya would want that. Oh, and by the way... I didn't even have to think if I would keep her," I growled out in an even tone.

"I don't want her to be like Maya, without a dad."

"She's already without a mom," I whispered painfully. "Please get out, Lucas, go think. I can't do this right now."

He seemed to understand. He nodded and left, but not before asking;

"Take good care of her, Riley. I need to be a part of my child's life. If you're her mom, and I'm her dad... Well, what does that make us?"

"Goodbye, Lucas," I whispered. As soon as he shut the door I dissolved into sobs.

 *** * * A/n: I made a few corrections to chapter 4, like Maya's due date. :) It is now June 19.**

 **LittleBitNerdy : You completely read my mind! But shh, don't tell anyone! :) ****And oh my gosh, adorableness!**

 **Sand1128 : Awe, thank you! *hands you tissue***

 **Aliqueen16 : Haha. Johnny is from the Outsiders. I am glad that you enjoyed. Thank you!**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Here's your answer. And thank you for taking the time to review!**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	8. Chapter 8: Reality

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **(Riley's POV; January 13** **th, 2015)**

Mom bought a diaper bag, diapers, clothes, a crib, etc., before bringing ten-day-old-Hazel August home from the hospital. I had spent the entire day before sitting with her in the hospital, so I was sleeping when Hazel came home, but when I woke up, Mom was waiting for me.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked, laying my head on her lap.

"As 'Lawyer Topanga,' I know you can't deny Lucas his fatherly rights, but as 'Mom Topanga'... I want Hazel too... Why can't you and Lucas legally adopt Hazel? Or, if Lucas agrees, your father and I can adopt her and Lucas can have visitation rights until he's eighteen and can care for Hazel? I'm sure he just wants the best life for his daughter."

"Let me talk to him," I responded dejectedly. "If he wants her and will let me see her, he has a right to his child. I- I just want the best life for her, too, Mom."

"Me too, honey," Mom whispered. "Me too."

 **(January 17th)**

"I've been doing something thinking, Riley. And it wasn't because I don't want Hazel in my life, it was because I want to make sure that this is the best option for Hazel, not just me," Lucas had explained over the phone.

"I'm so sorry Lucas-"

"I know why you were upset, Riles. It showed me how much you already care for my daughter. I talked to my parents. I want you to adopt Hazel as your- and my- daughter. We can both parent her. If you want, of course. You'll be like what Mrs. Matthews was to Maya, you know? A non-biological mother."

"I've talked to my parents too,"

I told him as I looked over at a sleeping Hazel. Her eyes were a perfect swirl of her parent's, a clear bluish green, her hair, which was originally blonde, had been turning a light shade of caramel-blonde color. She looked just like Lucas, with beautiful hints of Maya in her.

"That sounds amazing," I breathed finally.

And it was decided (with our parents help, of course) that when I turned eighteen, Lucas and I could move in together to parent Hazel (if all went well.) Until then, we would care for Hazel from our own apartments. (Though Lucas's was just across the hall.)

Hazel August would be loved deeply by her parents and whoever was around her. She would know that as she grew up.

 **OoOoOoO**

The first day I went back to school was just a half-day. Lucas ended up walking me home after lunch. It all started because I had found out the Alisha Dermody had killed herself a few days ago. She had hung herself from her bedroom fan after her dad supposedly has drunkenly broken her ribs. As I listened, I was suddenly consumed with anger, and overwhelmed by the all-consuming reality that my best friend, fierce Maya Penelope Hart was really and truly gone. Forever.

And she didn't have a choice.

 **A/N: Who got the "The Fault In Our Stars" reference?**

 **LittleBitNerdy : I hope your questions are mostly answered in this chapter. Lucas cheated on her, he doesn't know if he wants Hazel, and Hazel is Riley's last connection to Maya. She doesn't want to lose that. Hope that makes a bit more sense. Thank you for reviewing. :)**

 **Sand1128 : **

**Aliqueen16 : Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thank you so much! You are so sweet. I appreciate you bring such a faithful reviewer. **

**Guest (1): Thanks, that was what I was going for. But seriously, your comment only shows what a five year old _you_ are. Stop commenting on my stories, please and thank you. No one is forcing you to read this. Until you write a story yourself and flame me with a real name, not hiding behind "guest" so I don't know who you are, I'm not going to listen to you. Happy New Year. **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	9. Chapter 9: Maya's Painting

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **(Riley's POV; January 20th** **, 2015)**

I laid on my bed, sobbing for hours until I was so exhausted that I could barely move, wondering if the emptiness wouldn't just swallow me entirely. I had never been in more pain in my entire life. But I had mostly managed to dry my tears by time my mom came home from work. I picked up Hazel from her crib and laid with her on my bed.

Something under Maya's bed caught my eye. I didn't have the heart to move her bed out just yet. I crawled over under her bed and pulled out one of her paintings. The date on the back was four days before she was hurt. There was a light rainbow, illuminating the scenery, birds flying through the trees.

I hoped Maya was in a place just as peaceful as she had depicted.

* * *

The next day, though exhausted beyond humanly possible, I managed to stay the entire school day. Simple things like one plus one seemed to slip my buzzing mind, but I got through every class, which I was grateful for.

Lucas decided to walk me home again (since we lived in the same apartment complex) to see Hazel together. Our conversation was light.

Lucas: "Is she beautiful?"

Me: "Duh. She looks like you and Maya."

Lucas: "... Are you saying you think that I'm beautiful?"

Me: "Don't push your luck, cowboy."

Lucas: "Always with the nicknames, Riles."

And then we came to my apartment, only to find a note taped to the door.

 _ **Riley,**_

 _ **Text me when you get home and find this note. It's Hazel, she's real sick.**_ _ **I'm at the hospital.**_

 _ **\- Mom**_

"I can drive us there," Lucas offered.

"Yes, thank you," I whispered, following him towards his apartment.

"It's Hazel. Hospital. I need your truck keys," was about all Lucas said to his parents. They complied, tossing their pick-up truck keys towards the general direction of Lucas. He caught them without even looking at them.

Nothing was said as we raced towards the hospital. I texted my mom, telling her what was going on as soon as I sat down in the truck. He actually had a blue pick-up truck.

I almost laughed, thinking of her. I wanted to call her and tell her about it, but I couldn't. The Charlie Daniels Band's "Legend of the Wooley Swamp," played quietly in the background, a him over the worried tension whose volume was deafening. I was left alone to my thoughts as we pulled into the hospital parking lot in record time.

* * *

 **A/N: Within twenty minutes of posting I already had 4 reviews. You guys rock! Keep them coming!**

 _Thank you to LittleBitNerdy for picking option "B."_

 **LittleBitNerdy : Thank you so much for the encouragement! You are amazing as well. :)**

 **Aliqueen16 : Who knows? I can't say. **

**Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thank you so much!**

 **Sand1128 : Finally, yes. Thank you! **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


	10. Chapter 10: Momma!

**Because of You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **Riley's POV; January 20th** **, 2015**

 _ **Previously on Because Of You:**_

 _"Lucas?" Riley whispered._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What if Hazel doesn't make it?"_

 _He looked so worried, so old sitting there. "I don't know, Riley. I just don't know."_

 **oOoOoOo**

"Mom?" I whispered as she hugged me. Everything seemed blurry and out of focus, like I wasn't living through it. The white walls of the hospital were spinning.

"What happened?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Hazel had a seizure. It was caused by her premature birth. They said it was just a tremor; not a grand mal seizure. No brain damage. But then she wasn't breathing right and they found an infection in her lungs, though it wasn't caused by the seizure. They're not sure she can fight it. She's so weak."

Lucas wrapped me in a firm embrace to keep me from falling over as I sobbed.

"Remember Josh? He was sick like that, with a lung infection, and he still fought it off. Hazel will be okay, Riley," he whispered soothingly into my ear as I tried not to cry. My mom was also rubbing my back, trying to offer some support. "She's so strong already."

I wasn't so sure. I was way too scared.

 **(4 years later)**

"Momma! Momma! Save me!"

Four-year-old-Hazel zoomed out of the back hallway, with a speed-walking Lucas chasing after her, grinning deviously. She squealed as he caught up to her and started to tickle her stomach lightly. Her screaming, innocent laughter never failed to bring a smile to my face. There could have been such a different outcome.

"Ease up, cowboy," I teased, leaning in to kiss my lovely husband on the lips. My family was all packed into the living room, with the sun shining through the blinds, warming the room. I had a feeling Maya was smiling too.

 **A/N: This has been a long time coming. Thank you for all who patiently reviewed and supported me from the bottom of my heart. Y'all are absolutely amazing.**

 **LittleBitNerdy : Haha. No, it was not. Well, I appreciated it. :3**

 **Aliqueen16 : Thank you so much!**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip : Thank you. :)**

Amymayy: That is such a cool idea! Your comment completely made my week. I truly am honored. I might just use that idea for another story. (You gave me an idea for a whole new story!) I hope you enjoyed this ending! P.S. Your comments don't waste my time at all.

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **– Alee XxX**


End file.
